MYX Philippines
Myx '(/ˈmɪks/) is a Filipino pay TV channel based in Quezon City. The channel is targeted to youth audiences with music video as its primary content. It was introduced on free-to air television through the now-defunct television network Studio 23 in 2000. Some of the programs of Myx was shown on Studio 23 during early morning, afternoon and late evening blocks. In 2002, Myx was launched as a stand-alone 24-hour music channel on cable. On February 28, 2007, an American counterpart was created to cater the Asian-American community in United States. Myx is notable for showing the lyrics as the music video plays which was adapted from video karaoke, a popular past-time in Asia. Since 2006, Myx has given the annual Myx Music Awards to the most influential personalities in the Philippine music industry. History Myx was first aired on November 20, 2000 on ABS-CBN's sister television network, Studio 23. It was intended to be the replacement of MTV Philippines. It aired on Studio 23 during daytime, as a block-timer. On June 2002, ABS-CBN merged Myx on Channel 23 with then top-rating music cable channel, VID-OK. After the merger, Myx retained its name. However, it carried the format of VID-OK (which plays music videos with lyrics). At first, viewers of both predecessors were cold regarding the said change. However, Myx was able to gain significant audience compared to the channel's main competitors. Since then, Myx became the number one music channel in the Philippines. On January 16, 2014, Myx stopped airing on Studio 23. This was after the closure of Studio 23 to give way to the new free-to-air sports channel, S+A. In November 2015, the network celebrated its 15th year anniversary. The month-long celebration started with "Myx Mo! 2015" at the SM Mall of Asia Concert Grounds on October 31, 2015. The following day, November 1, 2015, Myx re-branded with new shows and a new look with a major graphics overhaul. Myx also invited past and present VJs for the grand "Myx Homecoming" which was aired as a 4-part special. Finally, the network concluded the celebration with the airing of the ''Myx 15 documentary on November 20, 2015, the launching day of Myx wayback in 2000. On July 30, 2018, Myx became available on ABS-CBN TV Plus at Channel 16 (DTT). It was launched as a free trial channel together with O Shopping, Jeepney TV, Asianovela Channel and Movie Central until December 31, 2018. Prior to this, there was Myx2, a tested complimentary channel and later on discontinued before TV Plus was officially launched in 2015. VJs and Hosts Myx has produced some of the most popular VJs in the country which includes Lourd de Veyra, Luis Manzano, Geoff Eigenmann, Heart Evangelista, Nikki Gil, Bernard Palanca, and Iya Villania. Since 2007, Myx has produced the annual Myx VJ Search with the aim of searching the country's best VJs. The finalists will be given the chance to be a VJ on Myx. The current VJs of Myx are Robi Domingo, Ai dela Cruz, Samm Alvero, Edward Barber, Ylona Garcia, Dani Mortel, Anton Fausto, Aya Fernandez. Lists of VJs '''Current VJs * Robi Domingo (2008–2010, 2014–present) * Ai dela Cruz (2013-present) * Samm Alvero (2018-present) * Edward Barber (2019-present) * Ylona Garcia (2019-present) * Dani Mortel (2019-present) * Anton Fausto (2019-present) * Aya Fernandez (2019-present) Former VJs and Hosts * Erica Abello (2015) * Sally Acupan (2003) * Mike Advincula (2011-2012) * K.A. Antonio (2012–2013) (moved to Light Network) * Jairus Aquino (2016–2017) * Clara Balaguer (2000-2002) * Rico Blanco (2002-2003) * Carlos "Calde" Calderon * Tutti Caringal * Sarah Carlos (2016) * Kaz Castillo (2000-2002) * Sam Concepcion (20134-2015) * Kim Cruz (2017) * Turs Daza (2017-2019) * Luigi D'Avola (2014-2015) * Ton Vergel De Dios (2010-2011) * Lourd de Veyra (2000–2002) (moved to TV5) * Alex Diaz (2016–2017) * Tippy Dos Santos (2015–2017) * John Eastwood (2000-2002) * Geoff Eigenmann (2004–2008) * Heart Evangelista (2002–2007) (moved to GMA Network) * Ed Feist (2000-2002) * Andrei Felix (2007–2009) (currently at CNN Philippines) * Mica Froilan (2007–2008) * Nikki Gil-Albert (2005-2015) * Nel Gomez (2009-2010) * Igi Guerrero (2007-2008) * Paul Hammond * Angel Jones * Sunny Kim (2016-2019) * Gianna Llanes (2014-2015) * Vieo Lopez (2014-2015) * Diego Loyzaga (2015) * Chino Lui Pio (2008–2015) (moved to TV5) * Franco Mabanta (2002) * Luis Manzano (2001-2013) * Raimund Marasigan (now performing with Sandwich & Eraserheads) * Michael "Mike M" Mariano (2012–2013) * Karel Marquez (2002-2007) * Michelle Ng (2012-2013) * Robin Nievera (2010-2011) * Bernard "BJ" Palanca (2002-2004) * Jett Pangan (Myx Live host) * Donnie Pangilinan (2016-2019) * Ala Paredes (2002–2004) (daughter of APO member Jim Paredes) * Iñigo Pascual (2018–2019) * Joyce Pring (2011–2012) (currently at GMA Network) * Janine Ramirez (2002-2011) * Francis "Brew" Reyes (returned to The Dawn) * Kaye Reyes (2018) * K-La Rivera (2011-2012) * Bianca Roque (2008–2013) * Jon Salkin * Anthony "Tony" Saludares * Mark San Diego * Sharlene San Pedro (2016-2019) * Julz Savard (2010-2011) * Sanya Smith (2007–2008) (granddaughter of rocker Joey "Pepe" Smith) * JC Tevez (2017) * Debbie Then (2017) * Nathan Ursua * Michi Valeriano (2002) * Iya Villania-Arellano (2004-2013) (returned to GMA Network) * Monica Yncierto (2008-2009) Programming The majority of the programs of Myx is composed primarily of music-related programming which includes programs with music video countdown for specific genre, artists, as well as music video charts programs. Myx also shows concerts, events, and live performances. Myx also sponsors several special events for televised purposes as well as programs related to pop culture. Daily shows *''MYX Backtrax'' - features music hits from the early 50's to the early 2010s *''MYX Versions'' - features music videos that were remaked by the past and present artists *''Rock MYX'' - features international rock music videos *''My MYX'' - features requests granted by your favorite MYX VJ's *''Take 5'' - features 5 music videos from 1 of your favorite artists *''Star MYX'' - features the top 5 favorite music videos from your favorite artists *''Pinoy Rock MYX'' - features local rock music videos *''MYX Sure-Fire Hits'' - features music videos with no distractions *''Pinoy MYX'' - features latest OPM music videos *''Pop MYX'' - features latest international pop music videos *''Mellow MYX'' - features mellow music videos and love problems being solved by the VJ(love songs) *''Radio MYX'' - features 5 music videos that are recently played at the station of your favorite DJ's, plus you can see them on TV *'MYX Back2Back' - 3 artists, 2 music videos played right after the other! Know which two videos will be played and whose artists will be jumbled with your favorites! Chart shows *''MYX Daily Top 10'' - features top 10 music videos during Mondays through Fridays (international and OPM) *''MYX Hit Chart'' - features top 20 music videos in a weekly basis (international and OPM) *''Pinoy MYX Countdown'' - features top 20 OPM music videos weekly *''MYX International Top 20'' - features top 20 international music videos weekly *''MYX Mobile Top Picks'' - features the top 12 most downloaded songs of the week, as tabulated from the wide digital ring tone library of MYX Mobile! Weekly shows *''Pop MYX K-Pop Edition'' - features the hottest and freshest K-Pop music videos *''MYX News'' - features the weekly news on what is happening in the entertainment scene in both local and international *''MYX Live!'' - features a live performance format show featuring a wide range of artists. Hosted by Jett Pangan of The Dawn *''Wer U At?'' - features a show that talks about the best hangout places, bars, shops, salons - All places that teenagers frequent. The show is basically a tour on hot spots. *''MYX Presents'' - features concerts, documentaries and locally produced specials. *''MYXellaneous'' - features behind-the-scenes shows on how your favorite artists produces music videos. *''MYX 3 on 3'' - features a star-studded basketball line-up so check if your favorite musician belongs to one of the teams *''Urban MYX'' - features RNB, hiphop, rap, jazz, and soul music videos MYX Specials *''MYX Music Awards'' *''Summer MYX Fest'' *''MYX VJ Search'' *''MYX Slam Jam'' *''Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA)'' *''MYX Mo!'' MYX Shorts/Specials *'#LoveOnMYX '- give in to love on MYX as your favorite MYX VJs play your requested love songs for 24 hours on February 14 of every year, starting 12 midnight *'Kuwento Ng Kanta '- features a story of how famous hits of your favorite artists started *'MYX Adventures '- features the adventures of MYX VJs as they travel around the Philippines and abroad *'MYX Celebrity VJ' - local artist/celebrity every month *'MYX Halloween Specials '- a short movie presentation starring the MYX VJs in celebration of halloween *'MYX Headliner '- the featured artist of the month gives a 1-minute feature about themselves *'MYX News Minute '- features a minutely biz on the news of the entertainment scene at the top of the hour *'MYX Premiere' - upcoming music videos for local or international artists *'MYX Speaks' - local/foreign artist interview on music career and music *'MYX Spotlight '- MYX gives the spotlight to newly discovered artists or bands. Its goal is to expand the OPM music industry by endorsing newly discovered artists or bands Previously aired on MYX *''Asia MYX'' *''Beat U.K.'' *''Coca-Cola Music Studio Volume-Up'' *''Club MYX'' *''Cyber MYX'' *''Dance MYX'' (renamed Club MYX) *''Dyan Banda'' *''Late Night MYX'' *''Later... with Jools Holland'' *''Morning MYX'' (renamed Myxilog) *''MYX Bandarito'' *''MYX First'' (renamed MYX Sure-Fire Hits) *''MYX Forum'' *''MYX Halo-Halo'' *''MYX Remakes'' (renamed MYX Versions) *''MYX Sampler'' *''MYX Suburbia'' (renamed Urban MYX) *MYX Tugtugan *''MYXed Lives *''MYXilog'' *''MYXposed'' *''MYXtreme'' *''OPM MYX'' (renamed Pinoy Myx) *''OPM MYX Countdown'' (renamed Pinoy MYX Countdown) *''Planet Rock Profiles'' *''Pop My MYX'' *''Red Hot Myx'' *''Rhum on the Rock'' *''Tanduay's First Five'' *''Top of the Pops'' *''World MYX'' Abroad In 2007, Myx TV (originally launched simply as Myx) was launched in United States. The American counterpart of Myx was originally intended to cater the Asian-American youth community in United States with music video as its primary content. It was later reformatted to become a general entertainment channel targeted to the Asian-American diaspora. Myx TV is operated independently from its Filipino counterpart with some of its programming produced in the United States by ABS-CBN International and by other third-party production companies. Myx TV is exclusively available in United States on over ten million households through a wide array of platforms such as cable, satellite, IPTV, online streaming, VOD and other over-the-top content platforms such as Roku, Samsung Smart TV, Samsung Blu-ray, Sony Bravia, Sony Blu-ray, and Opera Software.Category:ABS-CBN Category:Cable television of the Philippines